Forever Lost
by Alydrial
Summary: 1,000 years have passed since Edward left. He misses Bella very much. But what happens when Bella returns? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 through 5

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the names, places, some of the lines, etc... I do, however, own a vacuum and that makes me feel loved. THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Two things. First, this was written shortly after BD came out. I am not a huge twilight fan, but I thought it would be fun to write something. Second, there are a few minor things you need to know. I changed some of the character's personalities, like Tanya and Jane. Tanya is obnoxious, a bit more thrown into the 'I love Edward' thing. And with Jane, I just imagined her other side, what she was like when she was human. Some of that comes in this story.**

**Also, it is set 1,000 years since Edward left. I am aware that in 1,000 years, technology and other things would advance far beyond what it is now. However, this story focuses on Edward and Bella, so we don't go into that much. 1,000 years is just a time frame; things are pretty much how they are now. Please review!**

Chapter One: Forever Lost

Edward

Another day. Another waste. Another pain. Another day without my Bella. It's been 1,000 years since I made my worst mistake. Since I left. Every day is an eternity, stretching on forever. We still live in Forks, changing our story and names when needed. As time past, we now are back to being the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme are as happy as always. Rosalie still is beautiful. Emmett is still himself. Alice is tiny. Jasper is mature. I am miserable.

It has been 1,000 years since I saw, heard, touched, and kissed my Bella. I have heard nothing of her since I left. I don't even know if she married. Her friends led happy lives. Charlie never loved again. Renee died long before Phil. I have learned that Bella is gone. Somewhere that I can never be. I will never love again.

"Edward, it's time to go." Alice walks in and interrupts my thoughts. I nod, and she leaves. I open the window and jump out. Alice meets me there.

"So, where do you want to hunt?" She asks me, but already foreseeing my answer. We break off into a run, over 300 miles per hour. We reach our destination: Portland, Oregon. We smell the air, and head South West, towards mountain lions.

I see one, devouring a rabbit. That was the one I needed. The one whom I would soon attack.

Chapter Two: Misery

Edward

"Should we play this," Alice asks holding up a CD, "or Debussy?" Memories came flooding in as Alice stared blankly at the wall, nodded, and left. There was one memory that was the most painful. Bella and I were in my old car, listening.

_"Clair de Lune?" "You know Debussy?" " Not well. My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites." "It's one of my favorites, too."_

Emmett's thoughts interrupted mine. _He's still there. I'll just wait for a minute until I surprise him. Wow. Is he going to hate me._

I opened the door, and sure enough, he was there, waiting. "Dang it!" He yelled, right next to my ear. I stared at him. He stared at me. I stared at him. He stared at me. I punched him. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" I ran into my room, somewhere he never came.

My thoughts wandered. First to Alice's party tonight, then to Emmett, and finally to Bella. I remembered the first time I caught her scent: Lavender and Freesia. I remembered the first time we kissed, and her reaction. I remembered the first time I watched her sleep, and the day that she knew I was there. My mind saw that first morning, when she rushed to me. The last thing I saw was the day I left. I heard her words in my head. When she asked if I didn't want her. I saw myself leave. I felt the misery that I chose to feel a thousand years ago. I feel the torture, the pain, the agony. I see her face, her confused and hurt expression, and it adds to the torment. I hear her voice stumbling on her words, and want to hold her.

I want to die. I cannot live in a world where she does not exist. I should try the Volturi. But I know my family will never let me go. I think of other options. Alice bursts into the room.

"It's time to get ready for the party."

Chapter Three: Party of Purgatory

Edward Alice has invited our friend vampires from all over the world. The first to arrive were naturally Tanya and her family. Tanya ran to the door, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"I love your house!" Tanya said, closer to screaming than talking.

"Thank you for inviting us," Carmon interrupted, as if embarrassed about Tanya. The doorbell rang, and Alice rushed to it. It was Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, the Egyptian Coven. They started talking to the Denalis', but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they had to say. One by one, other covens arrived. The Amazon Coven, than the European Coven, Irish Coven, followed by the Romanian Coven and Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and Randall.

Alice walked to the center of the room. "It's time to start!" She said, a little to excited for my taste. She turned on some loud music, and hurried out of the way. People started dancing, and the song changed. After about seven or eight songs, Clair de Lune came on. Alice looked at me and nodded. I decided to thank her, so she saw that. She smiled, and I hurried out of the room. Alice came in after about three minutes.

"It's over. You can come back now." I stood up and followed her out of my room. When I got downstairs, Tanya was waiting for me.

"So, Edward. Still single?" She asked. I nodded and quickly passed her, to Emmett.

"Hey, little brother!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and he pushed me. We talked. First about the party, which he was enjoying. I was not. Rosalie came and took him away. Jasper and Alice were dancing. Carlisle and Esme are hunting. Rosalie and Emmett left, probably to their room. Tanya walked over. Again. If there was one thing that annoyed me more than Emmett, it was her. She was always pushing me, trying to get me to like her.

"Want to dance?" She asked. I couldn't be rude, so I just nodded. We walked to the floor, and I pretended she was Bella on the night of the prom. She smiled, but I saw Bella. She started talking, and I ignored most of it. But I heard the last part.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She quickly said. I felt a shocked look on my face, and I'm sure she noticed. "I like you, Edward." She continued. "And I know you like me. I think we should try it. We should start now. In fact, why don't you show me your room, so I can get used to where I'll be spending nights." I was going to walk away. I couldn't let her do this. I wouldn't let her. I started to turn. But she pulled me back. Without warning, she held my face in her hands and delicately kissed me. That was something I wasn't prepared for. She tried another one, but I was faster. I broke away, and ran to my room, where she couldn't reach me. I would stay here for the rest of the party. I wouldn't come out until she was gone. I needed some time with Bella.

Chapter Four: Gone

Edward

The party ended late that evening. Tanya and her family stayed for a while. The following afternoon, she and her family had to leave.

"Thanks for the party, Alice." Tanya said, looking at not Alice, but me.

"Anytime. We should do it again," Alice said in response. The rest of her family thanked her and said goodbye to us. Tanya looked at me longingly, and thought hard. I didn't particularly like her thoughts, but I heard them anyway. She thought: _You will consider what I told you. I'll be visiting again in a couple of years. Your choice will be what I want. No exceptions. When I come back, I'll spend every night in your room. We will get married and spend eternity together. We will. You will love me. I promise._

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She turned away. And she thought again. This time, she visualized us kissing, not taking a breath for a week. _Trust me_, she thought. I_t will be like that. I can't wait to come back._ She and her family left, leaving Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I alone. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"What was that about?" She asked frantically.

"Don't ask me, she's just crazy." I answered. Alice nodded, understanding exactly what I meant. I went in my room as she went back downstairs. I looked at my window. The Denalis' were outside, staring at our house. Tanya was staring at my window, memorizing it. She saw me, spoke to her family, and left. They ran out of our yard and away. Finally. She was gone. But so was Bella.

Chapter Five: Pathetic Institution Edward

The weekend ended. That meant school. Forks High. Again. I came to the front room. Rosalie and Emmett were there. They were talking softly when I entered. About getting married. Again. They looked up.

"Hi, little brother!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and went to the piano. I worked my way through each song I had written. I weaved the notes, each one special. I started on Esme's favorite, and finished it. My hands began playing a song I recognized immediately. Her song. Bella's. Her lullaby. I stopped short in the middle of it, closed the lid and went back upstairs.

We left for school at around seven. I opened the door to my Volvo. This was the ninth one I've had, they die over time. I sat down in the driver's seat, and waited. Two milliseconds later, Alice and Jasper got in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice sat in the front, next to me. Jasper sat directly behind her, next to him Rosalie. Alice wanted to have a conversation. So we did.

She began. _Edward, why is Rosalie acting so happy? I can't see why. She hasn't decided anything._ I looked at her and shrugged. Than I decided to tell her something, so naturally, she saw. I heard her and Emmett talking earlier. They're getting married and moving away for a month. Then they'll come back. Alice looked at me with a weird expression. She nodded, and it was silent the rest of the way.

I parked and we entered the tiny building. After one thousand years, it still hasn't grown. I walked toward my first class, english. The new teacher, Miss Jackson, was unbelievably boring. The class is studying Jane Austen's Mansfield Park. I'd already read it. I sat there and stared at the wall, not even thinking.

My next class was Trigonometry, something that bores me. I did the same thing I did during english. After two more classes, it was lunch break. I left the room hurriedly, and perambulated into the cafeteria. I got my tray with a soda, and apple, and a pizza on it. Than I sat at what has been our table for over ten centuries. Jasper came next, his tray exactly like mine. We sat for a few seconds, until Emmett came. He didn't even bother getting a tray. He ran over to us. "HI!" He screamed, and everyone in the cafeteria stared at him. He glared back. Rosalie and Alice came in together, got a tray, and sat down. Rose also got a tray for Emmett. People were still staring. Rosalie whispered quietly to Emmett, and he nodded. She glared at every human in the room. They shrunk back and paid us no attention. It was like that for the rest of lunch.


	2. Chapter 6 through 10

Chapter Six: Phone Call Edward

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I were sitting in the front room. The others were hunting. Esme and Alice were arranging Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Carlisle and I were listening to them.

"So," Esme asked, " where should we send them for their honeymoon?" Alice opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. She stared at the wall. She was having a vision. I read her mind, and saw what she saw. Seconds later, when Alice was talking with Esme again, the phone rang. Carlisle answered. He listened for a moment, said okay, and snapped it shut. We all looked at him. "That was Aro." He said, pausing before starting again. "He wants Alice and Edward to go visit them. He did mention something about their powers and joining the Volturi..." He stopped and looked at Alice and I. _Should we go?_ Alice asked in her thoughts. I think we should, to see what he wants, at least. I looked at her, deciding to ask her something. She saw, and thought. I didn't see what he wanted, only that he wanted you and me to go. He made sure I wouldn't see, probably to get us to go. I looked at her and nodded.

"We're going to go." She told Carlisle and Esme. She got up and took her keys. "We're going in my car." I nodded and followed her out the door. We stepped into the garage and got into her yellow Porsche, something she had just bought. She put the key into the ignition, and we left.

Chapter Seven: Volterra

Edward

Alice and I stepped out into the bright midday sun. We were wearing long sleeve shirts and ankle length pants. She double locked her car, and we headed toward where Felix would be meeting us.

"Hello, Alice, Edward." He said once we arrived. He motioned us to follow him, and we did. We entered the castle like building and walked through the hall. People waved to us, and Felix waved back. He stopped next to two massive doors and looked at us. Than he pushed them and we went in.

The room was large, and in the back I could see Aro, Marcus, Caius, and other hooded figures. Aro was in his seat, whispering to someone standing next to him. He looked up as we came in.

"Ah, Edward and Alice Cullen." He said. "I've been waiting for you." We walked to the center of the room and stood there. Felix nodded and left us to join the others. Aro began to talk. "I have called you here for a special reason," he said, clearly wanting to get to the point. "I want you to join us, and I have someone that I would like for you to meet." He looked at the closest black figure next to him. He gestured for him-or her- to step forward. He nodded. The figure reached up and grabbed their hood. Then they started to lift it off their head. It fell on their shoulders. The figure looked up. Her hair caught a breeze and blew backwards. The wind kept coming, and so her hair was behind her partly and it looked evil. She opened her eyes. They were blood red. Her hair kept blowing. Her eyes glared. It made her look completely evil. But I knew she wasn't. I knew her. It was Bella.

Chapter Eight: Insanity

Edward

Bella stared at me with her eyes glowing. A tear escaped her face, which was followed by more. She looked at Aro pleadingly. He nodded. She turned and rushed out of the room, with the door closing quietly behind her. Her scent disappeared with her, leaving not a single trace. I looked up, and Aro started to speak.

"I think you've met her before," he said. His eyes burned into mine, waiting for an answer. Alice spoke.

"Yes, we have."

"I thought so," Aro said looking very pleased. "She is a great help to us. She even has a power..." He started, and I started paying attention. "A very good power, interesting," Alice looked at me and started to talk.

"What is it?" She asked Aro. "I knew you would ask. Bella can do anything that a human can. Very helpful. As helpful as you and Edward would be." I rolled my eyes, and he talked again. "Let me explain some of the rules to you so that you will know how things are done when you come to join us. First, we must stay inside of our city and keep the secret. Second, we must only eat visitors from other cities. I suppose we could bring in a few animals in your case."

He carried on like that for hours, explaining every little rule and giving us a million lectures. I got bored and started to have a conversation with Alice inside of our minds.

Chapter Nine: Her Boudoir

Edward

When Aro finally finished with the rules and lectures, visitors started to come. "Ah, lunchtime," He said. "Alice, Edward, you may go somewhere else in the castle. I will send Felix to come get you when we are done."

Alice and I left the huge room, and went into a large corridor. We wound our way through, and started on some spiral stairs. Alice stopped and stared blankly at the brick wall. Then she asked me a question. _Edward, Bella's room is a couple stories up. Do you think we should go?_ I nodded, and we continued to climb.

After going through nine halls and three staircases, we finally reached the bedchambers of the guard. There were doors surrounding us, and they each looked exactly the same. I started to smell the different scents. The one in front of me was Jane's. Next to that was Alec's, Felix's, Chelsea's, Heidi's, Demetri's, Corin's, Renata's, and Santiago's rooms. On the very far left was a scent I recognized. It was Bella.

I motioned to Alice, who came immediately. "You go first," I said, too low for anyone else to hear. She nodded, and I stood back. Then, she quickly opened the door, went in, and closed it. She let me see the room from her mind. She started talking.

"Hi! I've missed you so much. And now I feel like screaming! We have so much to catch up on. Let me see your clothes." Than Bella spoke.

"Alice, calm down. I've missed you, too. You haven't changed at all. Fine, the closet is over there."

Alice ran over to the closet and threw it open. There were about a hundred black robes. And that was it. Just black robes. The whole closet.

"We are so going shopping. You need new clothes." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I have to say that I am actually excited. I've really missed going shopping with you, even if you make me try on the most ridiculous things." She smiled, and Alice sat on her bed.

"So," Alice started, but Bella finished. "You want to know why I am here, how I'm a vampire, and why I am a member of the Volturi, correct?"

"Yep. Start talking." Bella rolled her eyes and Alice smirked. "You can't expect me to not want to know what you've been doing for the last thousand years."

"You're right. Okay, I'll tell you." And she started to tell her story.

Chapter Ten: Stories

Edward

Still listening to her and Alice, Bella told her story. It was interesting, and I was trying not to break the door as I was reading Alice's mind.

"Well," Bella began. "It was close after you left. I was sitting in my old room, thinking about you, and Ed-him, and the two nights before. I thought of my birthday party, and everything made me miserable. I tried to black it all out by doing things like listening to music or watching TV. But nothing worked. The next Saturday, Charlie went out fishing, and I was home alone with my thoughts." She paused, and started again.

"It wasn't too bad at first, I was only thinking of you. Then, he came in. I didn't care in the beginning, it was only when I was really remembering what we used to do together. I tried to be normal for Charlie and my friends, but it was too hard. I started to stay in my room and never come out. Charlie even called Renee to see if I wanted to go to Florida. But I couldn't leave. I was left alone again while Charlie went to Billy's, and I was thinking. Something that your brother said came into my mind."

I noticed how she avoided saying my name, and always referred to me as "him" or "your brother." I let it drop from my mind, and started to listen again. Alice made a hissing sound. Apparently, I was too close to the door. I rolled my eyes and let Bella finish her story.

"Before you left, he had said that no one went to the Volturi unless they wanted to die. It sounded like a good idea, because I wasn't sure that I could live much longer. So I wrote Charlie a note, and left. I watched him every once in a while, and it made me miserable knowing what I'd put him through. Anyway, I got on a plane and went to Italy."

"I didn't know where Volterra was, but people helped me find it. Once I got into the city, I went straight to the castle. I was led to the great room, and placed in front of Aro. I told him that I didn't want to live anymore. Of course, he asked me who told about them. I said that I figured it out by myself. He whispered to his brothers, and than answered me. 'Bella,' he said. 'We don't want to end your life. But we will make you a vampire.' I agreed, and I've lived with them ever since then. They are my family, and I don't know what I would do without them."


	3. Chapter 11 through 15

Chapter Eleven: More stories

Edward

"Wow. You had a rough life." Alice said, while telling me in her mind to be more quiet.

"Yeah, pretty much. I want to know about you." Bella looked very curious and sad at the same time.

"Okay. Brace yourself," Alice smiled and adjusted her position. "Okay, so the day after we left, we went to Denali. We stayed there for a week, and then went to Canada. After that, we went to Greenland. That place was boring. So Rosalie and Emmett went to Forks. Edward went to the North Pole. Carlisle and Esme went to Esme's island, Isle Esme. Jasper and I went to Antarctica. It was fun."

"Antarctica. Wow." Bella interrupted.

"I know," Alice said. "We had to hunt penguins. They taste weird. But back to the story. After a year, Jasper and I went back to Forks to find all the others except for Edward waiting there for us. We went back to our old house and stayed there. We've been doing everything you've seen us do for the past nine hundred and ninety nine years."

"Not much has changed, then." Bella smiled, and Alice spoke.

"I have a question; what kind of things do you eat?" Bella rolled her eyes before answering.

"I knew you would ask. I eat human food. And nothing else."

"Wow. I hate human food. It tastes like dirt."

_Edward_, Alice thought. _I'm going to leave, and you are going to talk to her._ Then she spoke to Bella.

"Uh, Bella, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am going to go for a minute, and he's going to talk to you." Bella's smile stopped.

"Him? Why would he want to talk to me? Alice, don't leave me. Stay here. Anything he says, you'll see anyway so it doesn't matter if you hear it, too."

"I'll stay for a little bit." She came toward the door, and I backed up and sat on a bench by the wall. "Edward, come in." She said, as if I hadn't been listening to the whole thing. I stood up and followed her through Bella's doorway. I shut the door behind us, and Alice sat next to Bella. I opened my eyes and looked at them. Then I started to speak.

Chapter Twelve: Silent Tears

Edward

"So that's everything." I said as I finished my story. Bella looked down. Alice raised her eyebrows. _You should probably go now,_ She thought. I nodded, opened the door and left. Alice let me in her mind again.

"Did you know the whole time?" Bella asked Alice while tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you. I would have. But he wouldn't let me."

"Of course he wouldn't let you. It's not your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't got cut that day, everything would still be perfect." Bella's tears started to slow down.

"It's not your fault. It's his. He has overreactions. You know that."

Bella managed to smile for a short moment and then spoke. "If you hadn't come to Volterra and found me, what would you be doing?" Alice pretended to think about it for a minute before she answered.

"I would be shopping missing my model, Rosalie and Emmett would be doing something stupid and unimportant, Jasper would be hunting, Carlisle and Esme would be on a vacation, and he would be locked up in his room missing you. What would you be doing?"

"Sitting here remembering people I used to know." She said sadly.

"In case you didn't get it," Alice began. "He hates what he did. He missed you every second you weren't there. He still loves you." Bella nodded, and Alice hugged her. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

Chapter Thirteen: Still Waiting Edward "So you came to tell me...?" Bella asked in a weary tone. "Yeah, pretty much. And to see you. And to shop. And to take you home." "Home? This is my home. Here. In Volterra." "It was but not anymore. I don't care what Edward thinks about this, but I am so taking you back to Forks. How long has it been since you were there?"

"I don't know. About 998 years, probably."

Alice snorted. "I rest my case."

"I'll live in Charlie's old house." "Um, Bella, that house doesn't exist anymore... You'd have to live with us."

"Then I'll live with you in your room."

"That might work."

"Okay, than. It's settled."

Alice's mind was swirling in random thoughts, but she stopped when I decided on telling her to do so. _Edward, you can't listen for much longer. You can't just hide._ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Alice stood up and pulled Bella. They exited the room together. I was now waiting for Alice in the car.

"Bella," Alice said. "We have to go now. But we'll be back tomorrow to take you with us... or not."

"Bye, Alice. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. But we'll see each other tomorrow. It's all good."

Chapter Fourteen: Decisions Edward

The day had passed. It was now Tuesday. It was time to go back to Bella. Alice and I climbed all the steps and through all the winding halls for the third time. When we got to the dormitories, she told me to wait. She cracked Bella's door open and stepped inside.

"Bella?" She asked quietly. "We're here to take you home. Are you coming?" After a short moment, Bella's soft voice spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this. It will kill me." Alice stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Of course you can. You can still see your family. Just come home with us now." Bella nodded and threw her closet open. She took four black robes out and placed them in her bag. Five minutes later, she was all packed and ready to go. Her room looked bare. The only things still in it were her bed and desk. Alice took one of her bags and helped her through the door. Bella went down first, followed by Alice and than me. Once we finally got to the great room, Bella threw her bag on the floor and rushed in. "Hello, Bella." Aro greeted her. She attempted a smile and walked up to him. She placed her hand in his, and he saw what we were about to do.

"Can I?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, but you must come back to visit at least once a year. Will you?"

"Yes, I'll come back more then that. Thank you!" She hugged him and said goodbye to all the others. We exited the great palace and walked down the road. We got to Alice's Porsche and loaded the bags in the trunk. Alice and Bella got in at the front, and I in the back. Finally, we were going home.

Chapter Fifteen: Fly Edward

As we boarded the plane, Alice walked down the aisle and sat down next to a window. Bella was next to her, and I was two rows behind them.

"So, Bella," Alice said. "We're going to stop in France, and go shopping."

Bella put her head in her hands. "Alice, my clothes are fine." She mumbled sounding clearly annoyed.

"Your clothes are robes. And they're black."

"So?"

"So, you are getting new clothes. I can see that I'm going to win, so just give up."

A triumphant smile lit Alice's face, as annoyance was on Bella's and mine. I would have to go with them.

Bella and Alice were talking softly about living arrangements. It was late in the evening when we stopped at France.

"COME ON!" Alice screamed. She grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her off of the plane. I followed her quietly. When Alice saw a store, she ran in and bought a lot of unnecessary things. She bought makeup, clothes, jewelry... After Bella was dressed in her new apparel, we boarded a new flight. This one was the same as the last. We stopped at New York and went shopping again. Then, we got on another plane and flew to Washington. I stepped out with Alice in front of me. We rented a car and drove to Forks. We drove for a while until we finally saw our lawn. At last, we were home again.


	4. Chapter 16 through 20

Chapter Sixteen: Interrogations Edward "Bella, wait in the car." Alice told her while unsuccessfully trying to contain her excitement. Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

"Ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" We parked and got out. Alice closed her door and ran over to the entryway of our house. She twisted the doorknob and we went in, slamming the door shut behind us. Alice and I walked to the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were watching some boring show. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the floor talking softly with Jasper. When we entered, Jasper looked up and rushed to Alice's side. Emmett turned off the t.v. and they all looked at us.

"So," Carlisle began curiously. "Why did Aro want you?" Alice exchanged a look with me. Finally, I answered him.

"He was trying to persuade us to join them... like he always is." Carlisle smiled.

"That's all?" Esme asked before Carlisle could. Alice answered this time.

"Well, almost all. There was one more thing. He wanted us to meet someone that could help them as much as we could."

"Who was it?" Carlisle was starting to look almost anxious.

"We'll show you. Stay here. We'll be right back."

As we went to go get Bella, I could hear their many questions both in their thoughts and their voices. We walked back to the garage, but this time let Bella come with us.

"Before we go in," said Alice. "We need to plan how we're going to come in. I think that you should be behind us and Edward and I will cover you." Bella shrugged and we all got into position.

Bella was behind us and out of anyone else's view as we approached the room.

"I don't see anyone." Emmett said loudly. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. Alice beckoned to me to move out of the way. I slowly did as Alice did the same. Our family looked shocked.

"Hi, Bella." Emmett said, the first one to speak.

Chapter Seventeen: Past

Edward

Bella waved to Emmett who grinned and ran over to hug her.

"I have missed making fun of someone," he said, which was not at all true. He's been making fun of me for the past millennium.

"I missed you, too." Bella said. "All of you.

"Come here and talk to us," Carlisle suggested. Bella smiled and glided to where he and esme where sitting. She sat next to them, and Alice plopped down beside her. Naturally, Jasper was right next to her and I was on the other side of the room.

"So, what's your story?" Esme asked. "We've missed you so much and need to know what you've been doing for the past ten centuries."

"Okay, I'll tell you. If you have any questions, just interrupt me." She adjusted her position and began to speak again.

"A long time ago, wh-" Emmett cut her off.

"What day was this? And what year?"

Bella answered saying, "The day after you left."

"But I didn't leave until three years later."

"The day after Edward left, then."

"Edward stayed for an extra day."

"Okay, Emmett. Can I start my story now?"

"Yeah."

After she finished her story with many interruptions from Emmett, Carlisle and Esme asked her their questions.

"So have you always lived with the Volturi, then?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, they are my family." She simply replied. Esme was more interested in her life.

"Did you make friends?" She asked Bella, while looking at me.

"Yes, I did. My best friends were Jane, Heidi, and Felix. The rest were my friends, but not as good as these three were."

Carlisle came to the subject that he was the most interested in.

"Do you have a power?" He questioned. Alice saw what Bella was going to say and shared it with me.

"I don't really know," she answered, clearly not wanting to explain her power right this very minute.

"Oh. We have plenty of time to figure that out," he said, looking disappointed. "I'm going to show Bella her new room," Alice broke the silence.

"She's even living with us?" Rosalie asked while glaring. Alice rolled her eyes, stood up, and dragged Bella to the staircase. They rushed up the stairs and were gone.

Chapter Eighteen: Girl Stuff

Edward After they disappeared, I followed them up the stairs. The door to our extra room was open, and Alice's voice was coming out of it.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," she promised Bella. "And we'll get you furniture." I stayed there for a moment and then approached another set of stairs. I climbed up them and went into my room. My room is directly above Bella's new room, so I could still hear everything they were saying. I chuckled as Bella protested getting new clothes. I turned music on and sat down on my plain white couch. The music filled the room, a melody that would get stuck in human's heads. After a minute, the song finished and the next started.

"I'll be right back," Alice told Bella. I could only make out a few of the sounds, but I wanted to hear everything, so I took the CD out. I turned around just as there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in, Alice," I said. "You know you don't have to knock." The door opened quickly, and Alice stepped in.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "Right now. It's important."

"What do you need?" I asked her, but already knowing.

"Will you distract Emmett somehow tomorrow so Bella and I can go shopping?" She asked, taking me by surprise. That wasn't what she was thinking about.

"Why?" She sighed.

"Because if he sees Bella, he'll try to keep her here and annoy her." I smiled.

"So he's not bent on annoying me anymore? That's great. Yes, I'll do something with him." Alice beamed.

"Thank you!" She said and left, so excited not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Chapter Ninteen: Annoyance

Edward

Alice and Bella had gone shopping. I was stuck with Emmett, who was plotting the best ways to drive me insane. He had been making up songs about me, showing me pictures of Tanya, baked a cake with 107 candles, asked me where I got my contacts, and when I started to play the piano, he asked me to play something that doesn't bore him. In other words, he was being completely obnoxious.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called from the couch. "Are you and Bella good again, or will I be watching something hilarious when she gets back?" I sighed. Of course I wanted us to be good again, but it wasn't likely to happen.

"I don't know, Emmett." I answered, trying to ignore him. He rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over and stood next to me.

"Can you play this?" He asked me as he handed me some sheet music. I looked at it. It was something that he had just attempted to compose in order to annoy me.

I set it on the piano and stared at it. There were ridiculous lyrics about me... and Tanya. I threw it off and pushed him away. Then I started to play Bella's lullaby. He picked up the piano and moved it. I put it back where it goes. After five hours of Emmett, Alice and Bella finally came home. With a moving van. They started to unload everything into Bella's room, and soon it looked like she had lived there forever. And hopefully she would.

Chapter Twenty: Torn

Edward "Thank you, Edward," Alice thanked me.

"YAY! BELLA'S HERE!" Emmett yelled from the top of the stairs. I heard him run into Bella's room and give her a huge hug.

"My point," Alice said. She rolled her eyes and started to climb the stairs. "I'll show you her room later," she said as she disappeared.

Standing there, I felt the happiness that had left me one thousand years ago. Bella was back, and everything was fine. She was away from the Volturi, away from the harm. I laughed at myself. The Volturi weren't harmful to her. She was part of them.

The happiness stopped abruptly. Pain filled my heart as questions filled my mind. What if she didn't want me anymore? Had she found someone with the Volturi? Had she already moved on? Did she plan to leave? How soon will she leave? Will she come back? How long will she stay with them? Was there a reason for her coming besides to please Alice? Would there be a reason for her to leave? I didn't know.

I bolted up the stairs, not bothering to listen to Alice's soft voice coming from the hall. Not bothering to hear Bella's answer. Not even bothering to look.

Once I made it into my room, I dropped onto my couch and sat there. I didn't hear the footsteps that were coming, I was too deep in my thoughts. There was a slight rap on the door.

"Come in," I said. The doorknob twisted and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was my only love. Bella had come to see me.


	5. Chapter 21 though 25

Chapter Twenty - One: Bewilderment

Edward

"Can I come in?" She asked, looking more beautiful then she ever had. I nodded, and she glided in. She leaned against the wall opposite me. "So," she started. "How are you?" I smiled quickly before answering her.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I could be better. Alice just made me shop. I guess it wasn't that bad, I haven't done it in a while, but I still don't enjoy it."

That was nothing more then what I'd expected. I glanced up to see her looking through my CDs.

"How many more have you gotten?" She said, not really paying attention. I counted them in my mind and spoke.

"Since you last saw, I've gotten about six thousand." She seemed to like that.

"Do you still have them sorted the same way?" Of course she would be wondering this.

"Yes, the exact same as always." I was still having difficulties believing that she was here, standing in my room talking to me. Me, the one who had hurt her the most. "I need to ask you something," she said, her face flushing just as it always did. For a moment, I wondered why. Then I remembered her power.

"Okay. Shoot," I said. She hesitated, seeming to need to find the right words. Finally, she decided and spoke.

"Is everything you told me in Volterra true?" She looked down sheepishly, as if embarrassed to have to bring it up.

"Yes." I said, and she smiled a bit. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" I said, while it was clear on her expression that she did.

"I was wondering... do you think we could just... start over?" She blushed, and then calmed.

"Yes," I said, my happiness overwhelming me, trying to escape my body.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I pulled her into a tight hug, but not as tight as Emmett's. We would have a chance. It may not work, but at least we could try.

Chapter Twenty - Two: Wow

Edward

"What happened to Angela and all my other friends after I left?" Bella asked, looking afraid to know. I searched my memory in less then half a second before answering her.

"Mike and Jessica got married and had a kid. Ben died two years later of cancer, and Angela was miserable for the rest of her life. Lauren got a movie star as her boyfriend, but he dumped her the day after." She laughed.

I continued. "The only one who was ever interested in Lauren was Eric. They got married then divorced. Mrs. Cope died, shortly followed by Mr. Varner." Her face saddened.

"I guess I know what happens next," she said as a delicate tear rolled down her face. A couple more followed, until she was fully crying. Her sobs escaped, and she buried her head in my shirt. The reason she was crying: Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Angela died at that time.

Bella composed her face and sat up. "Sorry. I'm okay." She said, looking embarrassed now. Tiny footsteps were approaching my room. The door swung open.

"I just saw yo-" Alice cut off when Bella looked at her. "Oh. Sorry," she said and rushed out of the room as quickly as she had come in. I knew exactly what she saw. Bella looked at me curiously. I shrugged and we started to talk again.

Chapter Twenty - Three: Alice Edward

"Want to see my room?" Bella said while looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were fading from her normal blood red color, but they were still very noticeable.

"Can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly, not knowing if my question would upset her.

"Sure," she said and waited for me.

"Why are your eyes red?" I asked quickly, but still enough for her to fully understand the words. She laughed, and the sound was like wind chimes, the music carrying on beautifully.

"It was Aro's fault," she said, still smiling. "He wanted to frighten all who saw me, so he made me were these," she touched her eye and pulled something out. It was a contact. "Why did he want you to frighten people?" I questioned, listening intently for her answer.

"I don't know. I guess he just likes to have power of their emotions, probably," she said before taking the other contact out. Her eyes were her normal chocolate brown. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small white box. Her hand was set on the lid, and she opened it. Inside were contacts. There were black ones, golden ones, brown ones, blue ones, but the color that I saw the most was bright red. She tossed the pair into the box and pushed it down into her pocket.

"So, do you want to see my room now?" She pressed, obviously wanting to show me. I nodded, and she got up. She glided to the door and threw it open. I followed her out and shut the door behind me.

We walked down a set of stairs and down the long hall. She paused at her door and looked at me. She smiled and opened the door. It was amazing. The back wall, like the other rooms, was completely glass. To the right side was a huge bed with a white quilt and black pillows. Directly opposite that was a seventy - two inch plasma, pushed up against the wall.

Next to the T.V. was a massive bookshelf. It was completely full with Bella's favorite books. The walls were plain white, with a black stripe lining them. The glass wall had white curtains slid back, and her hardwood floors were painted white as well.

"Alice." She explained after seeing my expression.

"Alice," I agreed as I took in the rest of the room.

Chapter Twenty - Four: Normality

Edward

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, her eyes sparkling, reflecting the dazzling sunlight.

"Yes," I said. "But I can tell that Alice has been here," she laughed, wind chimes blowing, the music echoing in the room. She sat on her bed, flipping her hair slightly back as she got comfortable.

I stood at the foot of the bed, inches away from where she sat. She sighed.

"Life is going to be so different now. I've lived with the Volturi for a thousand years, I'll probably have trouble readjusting." I nodded. So that was one of my questions answered. She still loved the Volturi. She might even go back.

My thoughts were interrupted. She continued.

"But I'm not going back. At least, not yet. I want a chance at a new life." That was a surprise for me. Shock spread across my face, and I'm sure she could see. "Don't you want me to stay?" She asked me, pleading.

"Of course. But I thought that you would want to go back."

She smiled now, and relief was easy to read.

"I want to try something new," she said, "and the Volturi aren't exactly new to me." I nodded, my confusion clearing up. I walked over to her bookshelf. The first book I saw was Wuthering Heights. I rolled my eyes.

"This again?" I asked, and suddenly she was next to me.

She took it out of my hands and looked at it. Her lips pulled together and she spoke. "It's a good book." She said, her expression blank. I chuckled, and she smiled. She reached up to put it back, but she wasn't tall enough. She stood on her tiptoes, very well balanced, and stuck it on the shelf.

I expected her to fall. But she didn't. Instead, she stayed there for a moment. I saw a book that caught my attention and leaned down. She was looking for a book that was above her. Suddenly, our lips met. She didn't break away, and nor did I.

After about a minute, she pulled herself out. She looked happy, but embarrassed at the same time. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down. Her expression didn't change, so I spoke.

"Don't apologize," I said. "It's me that should be apologizing to you." She looked confused.

"But I don't want you to apologize," she muttered, and turned her head toward me. "Why?" I asked. Now I was confused, and she was not.

"Because I liked it," she said, grinning, but blushing at the same time. "It felt... normal," she continued, "like a thousand years ago normal." She smiled a little, but quickly stopped.

"It felt normal for me, as well," I said, trying to make her feel better. "But it was inexcusable for me to do that," she said quietly. "You left, you didn't want me, and than I do this," she added, looking very depressed.

"Didn't I explain that to you in Volterra?" I asked, trying to look back in my memory to see if I had.

"Yes," she said. "But that still doesn't make it better."

"Actually, it does," I said. Now, it was my turn to explain. "I never stopped wanting you. You know that. And you know that I still love you." I said, and she answered.

"And now you know that I still love you," she said hurriedly.

"Yes, so it works," Her face lit up, then stopped.

"What about the others?" She asked, looking frightened.

"They were waiting for this, they knew," I said, and she smiled. "Seeing as I still love you, and you still love me, I think that everything will work out perfectly." She agreed and came to me. Her cold lips pressed against mine once more, and this time, she didn't pull away.

Chapter Twenty - Five: Perfection

Edward

"Alice didn't see any of this," I whispered, relieved and happy.

"Why?" Asked Bella, before pressing her lips to mine again.

"Because we weren't planning this. It was unexpected."

"That's good," she said. I agreed.

"And she's not looking for our futures anyway. She's too busy concentrating on Jasper's. So she won't be seeing this."

I slid away, and put my hand in my pocket. I touched it and grabbed it out. She couldn't see it. She was on her bed, and I on her floor, now on one knee.

"Isabella Swan," I said. "Will you marry me?" Her face was a mixture of joy, confusion, relief, and fright. Finally, she answered. "Yes," she breathed, and slid off the bed to see me. "Where did you get this?" She asked, staring at the ring.

"It was my mother's," I explained, and pushed it down her ring finger. Surprisingly, she didn't take it off. She didn't even touch it. I kissed her hair, and she smiled. "Will Alice be planning the wedding?" She asked, her perfect face staring at me.

"Probably, once she finds out," I said, and stroked her. She leaned up, and I kissed her, knowing that was what she wanted.

"When do you want to tell the others?" I asked her, and she stood up.

"Is right now okay?" she said, and I nodded. I followed her out of her room and closed the door. Without warning, she stopped abruptly and knocked lightly on Alice's door.

"Come in," a voice called, and Bella opened the door.

She motioned for me to wait outside, and I did.

"Alice," she began. "I have to talk to you."

"Okay," Alice said, and gave Bella her full attention. "What is it?" She asked, looking curious and confused that whatever Bella had to say, she didn't see "It's about Edward..." Bella whispered, and Alice's eyes looked deeply interested.

"Go on," she prompted her, and Bella spoke again.

"Well, we just... got engaged," she said, taking a deep breath. Alice shrieked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! REALLY?" She screamed, and was almost ricocheting off her walls. When she finally calmed down, the questions started coming. "When is the wedding? Can I plan it? What are you going to wear? Where are we having it? Where to have your honeymoon?" She didn't give Bella a chance to breathe, but Bella doesn't need to breathe.

"Alice, Alice, calm down," Bella said. "We haven't decided anything." Alice was far from being calm.

"Why didn't I see this?" She asked, and Bella finally got a chance to answer her.

"Because we weren't planning it," she said, and Alice nodded.

"Come on, we have to tell the others!" She jumped up and grabbed Bella. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, with me following. The time to tell the others had come.


	6. Chapter 26 though 30

Chapter Twenty - Six: News

Edward

"Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett? Carlisle? Esme?" Alice called softly from the living room. I was sitting on the floor, and above me to the far right was Bella, right next to Alice. The others joined us quickly, filling up the couch and most of the floor below it.

"What is it? Is everything all right?" Esme asked, looking deeply concerned.

"Everything is fine," Alice said, taking the words out of my mouth. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Start." Carlisle said, looking interested.

"Well," Alice said. "It's about Bella."

"Go on," Carlisle prompted, listening intently.

"She just told me this, but apparently, Esme and I have to start preparations for a wedding. She and Edward are getting married!" Alice squealed on the last word, loud and very high pitched.

"When did they figure this out?" Esme asked, looking as excited as Alice.

Alice looked at me, then at Esme. "About five minutes ago," she answered, and Esme beamed in delight.

"That's surprising," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Two days ago, you wouldn't even talk to each other."

"Come on, Rose," Emmett said. Carlisle looked at Alice, Bella and I and spoke so that we could hear.

"Congratulations. I'm glad that it all worked out nicely."

He and Esme left the room, with Alice and Jasper following. I could hear Alice talking to Esme very excitedly, making a million arrangements. Rosalie rolled her eyes again and walked upstairs. Only Emmett remained.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He yelled as he pulled Bella into a bear hug. He went upstairs, leaving Bella and I alone again. "That went well, don't you think?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I expected nothing more from Rosalie." She came over to sit next to me, and we started talking.

"What day should it be?" She asked. I smiled before answering.

"Why don't you go ask Alice?" I said, and watched her get up.

"I should probably help with the arrangements," she said, and disappeared up the stairs.

Chapter Twenty - Seven: Arrangements

Edward

"You're part of this, and you should be here to make arrangements," Bella argued. She, Alice and Esme were planning the wedding, and they all wanted me to help.

"Fine," I agreed, putting down my CD. I followed Bella into Esme and Carlisle's room, and sat down. "So, Edward," Alice began. I didn't think I'd enjoy what she was going to say, but she said something else. "Since you will be in the front, someone will have to play the music. Rosalie, maybe...?"

"I'm sure Rosalie would love to. As long as I give her a break right in the middle of the reception." Alice looked blankly at the wall.

"She'll accept... eventually." "Bella, you'll need to get out now. I'll tell you when you can come back." Bella rolled her eyes and left the room, and I could hear her soft footsteps enter her room. "She can't know any of the decorations," Alice explained. "Or what your tuxedo looks like." She bit her lip, and rushed into the closet. A moment later, she came back with a black tuxedo. I sighed.

After she and Esme were done talking about all of the decorations, they sent me to get Bella. And to stay in my room after she'd come back to them. I opened the door quickly, happy to be away from arrangements. I knocked on Bella's door.

"They want you now," I said. She opened the door and left. I walked down the hall and into my room. In the distance, I heard Alice say something.

"I don't want him to know what your dress looks like," she said.

Chapter Twenty - Eight: Gift

Edward

"Edward, come on!" Alice said urgently. She and Esme had planned a party before the wedding, sort of like a bridal shower. Except guys were coming, too. "Bella's already downstairs, hurry!" She was getting impatient. I sighed and went downstairs. "About time," she said disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and walked across the room.

Bella was sitting on the couch, reading some book. I went to sit next to her.

"Oh, hi," she said, putting the book down. "You're not so big on this idea, are you?" I asked.

"No. You know how I am about parties," she said, looking clearly annoyed.

"At least it's only our family," I said, trying to make her feel better. "Time to start!" Alice said, jumping up and down. Everyone took their seats, even Rosalie, who was tagging behind Emmett.

"What exactly are we doing, Alice?" Bella asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Opening presents, of course!" She said as she forced the first one into Bella's arms. "Aren't you going to open it?" She asked. She was having a hard time not telling Bella what it was. It was a small box, in red wrapping paper. Bella sighed and started to rip the paper off. She opened the lid, and stared in the box. She showed it to me. it was a set of car keys.

"Do you love it?" Alice asked.

"Uh, Alice, I don't even know what kind of car it is."

"It's a surprise. We'll show you at the end. I gave you this present first so that you would have time to guess." Bella put the small box next to her. Alice handed her something else. This gift was large. Bella opened it. It was a new set of clothes, designer, of course. Bella looked trough it.

"Thanks," she said. Alice beamed. She handed something to me this time. "From Emmett," she said.

The gift was another set of keys. I looked at Alice, and she grinned back at me. We went through a lot more, mostly clothing, CDs, books, movies, and other things. Finally, Alice spoke. "Time to see your car," she announced. She walked into the garage, and Bella and I followed her. In the corner, there was a car with a sheet over it. Alice walked to it. She pulled the sheet off. Underneath, there was a brand new Porsche.

"What is the other set of keys for?" Bella asked. Alice grinned and went back inside of the house. Bella sighed and followed her. The so called party was over. Tomorrow was the wedding.

Chapter Twenty - Nine: Almost

Edward

The wedding was less than an hour away. Bella was upstairs, getting ready with Alice. Alice had not let me see Bella at all today. So I was stuck with Emmett. "Good job, little brother," he told me. "I think Rose and I will get married again soon."

Esme was with Carlisle and Jasper, getting the decorations ready. Rosalie was with Alice and Bella if she wasn't locked up in her room. There were flowers everywhere, most of which Bella had not seen yet. I couldn't wait until tonight, when she would be mine. Of course, there was the slight problem of the honeymoon. Alice was bent on not letting either of us know where we're going, all though the rest of the family does. They've been very careful with their thoughts around me. So tonight will be a big surprise. The only people who were going to see the wedding were my family, and someone that Alice had invited. I didn't know who that was, unfortunately.

Only fifteen minutes left. I stood in the aisle, waiting. Finally, Rosalie came down and sat at the piano. Than Alice called from the stairs. "Are you ready?" she asked. My family and the other guests sat down. Our wedding was starting.

Chapter Thirty: Matrimony

Edward

Alice glided down the stairs, wearing a light blue dress, a bridesmaid. She stood in the aisle, her eyes locked on the staircase. Bella stepped forward in a white dress, her chocolate eyes reflecting the lights. She walked slowly as Rosalie played the wedding march. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked at me and smiled. Then she started to walk towards me, very gracefully and hurriedly. When she arrived at where I was standing, we both looked at the minister we had hired.

He started to speak, but all I could hear was Bella's breathing. I was looking at him, but all I could see was Bella's face. Finally, he got to my part. "I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said, and backed up. The kiss was like nothing before, and I didn't want to stop, but Bella pulled away.

I held her hand as we walked to embrace those in the audience. We got to Esme and Carlisle first, and then Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie had taken her place now, and hugged Bella. That shocked me. Finally, we got to the back row, where Alice's invited guests were.

They hugged Bella very tightly. They congratulated me as well. Who they were surprised me. I couldn't believe Alice had actually managed to keep this from me. They were Bella's closest friends. Jane. Felix. Heidi. Members of what Bella had been.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** It really motivates me to keep writing when I know someone is reading. Please comment and review; that would really make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 31 through 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** Again, it would really help me continue if I knew someone wanted me to. Please review! **

Chapter Thirty - One: Reception

Edward The reception was held outside, at about 5:00. Alice had taken the piano out, and Rosalie was playing the music. Bella was talking to Jane, and Felix was talking to Demetri a few feet away. Emmett was tagging behind me.

"So, did you like it?" He asked me. I nodded and walked away, only to have him following me more closely.

"I know where you're going for your honeymoon, and you don't," he said, clearly trying to annoy me.

"That's only because I haven't read it in your thoughts yet," I said. Bella wanted this to be a surprise for us both, so I was banned from reading thoughts until we left.

He gave up and went to Rosalie. Bella and Jane finished their conversation, and Jane went for a quick hunt. For humans.

"Are you excited for the honeymoon?" Bella asked from behind me. I turned around.

"Yes, but I want to know where we could possibly be going." She smiled.

"We'll find out soon enough. Alice is done packing, right?" I nodded. Alice had insisted on packing both of our clothes so that we couldn't get any hints to where we were going.

I held her hand and we started to dance. Around us, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were also dancing. We danced for three straight songs, until Rosalie called her turn, and that meant I had to play the music. I took Bella to the piano, and sat her down on the bench next to me. My fingers started to play, and before I knew it, Bella's Lullaby was floating out of the keys. She laughed. "Thank you," she whispered, and kissed my neck. I started to play Esme's favorite song, followed by more of my own compositions. After a while, Rosalie came back and we left for the dance floor.

Four songs later, Alice loaded up the car. "Time to go!" She said, barely able to contain her excitement. Bella and I got in the car, and the person Alice hired started to drive.

Chapter Thirty - Two: Honeymoon Site

Edward I knew where we were going. I tried to tell Bella, but she wouldn't listen, so I sat back waiting to arrive. We got onto a plane, in the first class seats. We sat down, and waited. Finally, we arrived at the Honeymoon site. I could see why Alice had kept this from us. "Edward," Bella started. "I can't believe Alice did this! How did she know?" I chuckled, and answered.

"She probably saw your future," I said and she rolled her eyes.

We went through the doors, and into a room. I put the suitcases on the bed and unpacked my things. Bella unpacked hers. There was a huge bed, and a balcony with French Doors. The walls were white, as was the floor. I exhaled. Bella flopped down on the bed. "I'm tired," she said. "Do you want to go to sleep?" She asked me. I was puzzled.

"I'm a vampire. I can't sleep."

She smiled. "My power... " I remembered. She could do anything a human could, and give abilities like sleep and eating human food to other vampires. She pulled the covers off and got in, still dressed in the dress Alice forced her into for the reception. I sat next to her, and soon we were both asleep, together in what was now a paradise.

Chapter Thirty - Three: Many Meetings

Edward

"Good morning, Edward," Bella said, waking up after a long night.

"Good morning," I answered back, helping her to her feet.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She yawned before answering.

"Let's go downstairs and say hi to people." We walked out of the door and down a staircase. We walked for a while, and finally reached a large room. Bella went inside, followed by me. There were many people, all of whom were waiting for us.

"Hello, Bella," one said, and Bella went to greet her.

"Edward," Aro said. He motioned for me to come to him, and so I did. "Have you given any thought to my suggestion?" He asked. I nodded.

"The answer is no," I said. Bella saw us talking and came over.

"Welcome, Bella," he said, and she grinned.

"Hi, Aro. It's nice to be back."

For the next hour, we were talking to many people. They congratulated us on the wedding, and said how exciting it was for us to be here. Suddenly, Jane ran up to Bella. "Hi, Bella!" She said. They hugged, and began a long conversation. It went something like this:

"Your wedding was awesome!" to "That's why Alice invited you?" Even to "Are you going to stay for a while?"

After they were finally done, Bella and I went back upstairs where we called our family. Alice was bouncing on the walls, Jasper trying to calm her. Rosalie was upstairs, and Emmett was watching TV. Carlisle and Esme talked to us. We hung up and started to talk ourselves.

Chapter Thirty - Four: Unbelievable

Bella

I was still having trouble believing that he loved me. For a thousand years, I was convinced he didn't. But now, with him in my arms, I feel that everything could work out.

Being with the Cullens–my new family–was amazing. But there was still a part of me that longed to be back in Volterra. We had left there a week ago, with Aro still trying to persuade Edward into joining us.

The flight was short, and we soon were back in the small town of Forks. I still couldn't believe how much had changed, and how much had not. I missed Charlie and Renée very much. Of course, through my life, Aro had given me permission to go visit them. Without their knowledge, of course.

It hurt to be back in this town, where so many things had happened. Where memories flooded my mind at every turn. I had to be strong for Edward, though. He's been in more pain than me throughout the past thousand years.

We got back to the big white house, and Edward took all of our luggage up to our rooms. We were going to have to do something about the room arrangements. I sat at the foot of the stairs pondering this when someone came up to me. I looked up just as the wind-chime voice spoke.

"Bella? Can I talk to you? Rosalie asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, and she looked around.

"Perhaps we could talk somewhere private?" She suggested, and I nodded. We exited from the front door and went into the woods sort of near the house. We were far enough away that no one else could hear us.

She sat on a log, and I sat next to her. She folded her hands in her lap as she sighed.

"Bella, do you know my story?" she asked, looking me in the eye. I shook my head; Edward had never told me. She nodded and began to tell me what had happened to her in her human life.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Alice told us about your power while you and Edward were gone," she stated. I wondered where this could be going.

"Oh, right. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I was still in shock from coming."

"I understand. It's alright. I was wondering, actually, if you would do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, since you can do anything that a human can, and can pass it on to others, I was wondering, can you help me get pregnant?" She said the last part hurriedly and held her breath. I was shocked. Rosalie wanted my help? I turned the idea over in my head a few times.

"I would love to," I said, not able to stop myself. She beamed and tears filled her eyes–apparently, I'd started making her do human stuff already.

"Thank you, Bella." she whispered. "And I'm sorry if it seemed I never liked you. I was jealous that you could be a human."

"It's alright, Rosalie," I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

We walked back to the house in silence, though I could see the joy in her face. Strange, I'd never seen that before. When we arrived, Alice and Edward were waiting for us. Rosalie went inside.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Alice yelled. Edward grimaced.

"I assume you saw–and heard?" They both nodded. "I want to help her, Edward. She deserves that." Edward growled; apparently disagreeing with me. Alice, however, understood. She smiled and hugged me, leaving me with Edward.

"It's okay," I promised, though I wasn't too sure myself.

Chapter Thirty - Five: Confrontation

Bella

Three weeks had passed. I had helped Rosalie and was continuing to do so. She, Edward, Alice and I were the only ones who knew. However, we were telling the others today.

The family was in the living room, facing the piano. Rosalie and I sat on the bench, while Edward stood behind me. Alice was in the middle of the room, talking.

"You know how I told you Bella's power?" she asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, she used it on Rosalie three weeks ago."

"What does that matter?" Emmett asked. The others nodded their agreement.

"It matters," Alice said, clearly annoyed, "because Rosalie is now able to do things a human can do."

"You don't mean?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, Carlisle gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked. Alice gestured to Carlisle to explain.

"Well, Rosalie is able to be like-human. She can cry, sleep, eat, and have things inside her." At the last statement, everything was silent.

"A baby?" Emmett asked. Rosalie nodded. "But she's a vampire! Her body can't change!"

"As long as she uses Bella's power, she can," Carlisle said.

"She's been there for three weeks," I said. "We used Carlisle's ultrasound to check. She's actually pretty big."

"If she's big, wouldn't we be able to see it?" Esme asked.

"Normally, yes. Emmett and Rosalie are both vampires, so who knows if this is a vampire or half human? Bella might need to use her power on the baby, as well. If she does, Rosalie's stomach might grow. Do you think you could do it, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I could try. I think so," I said, not entirely sure myself. I expanded my power, and as I did so, I _felt _the baby grow. The others noticed too, as Rosalie's stomach caught up with the child.

Suddenly, Rosalie fell off of the bench. Emmett caught her and carried her to the medical room, laying her on the table. None of the rest of us went up; they needed a moment.

"What will the baby's name be?" Emmett asked. Rosalie pondered this for a moment.

"If it's a girl, Rosalice Ella."

"Boy?" Emmett questioned.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she explained. With that, she fell asleep, leaving Emmett forever by her side.


	8. Chapter 36 through Epilogue

Chapter Thirty - Six: Surprise!

Bella

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and I were in the medical room, looking at the ultrasound. Rosalie was way bigger now; Carlisle guessed that the baby would come in a few days or so.

"She's so beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed looking at the screen. "What's that in the corner?"

Carlisle stood next to the screen and looked in the corner where she had pointed. "It can't be," he muttered. He straightened and than turned to us, a serious expression on his face.

"It appears," he said slowly, "that another little soul is waiting for you."

"TWINS?" Rosalie shrieked happily. Emmett recoiled from her, obviously surprised at the yell.

"Yes, I think so," Carlisle stated.

"Bella, could you do it?" Rose asked, suddenly very serious. She was referring to the fact that I'd have to stretch to another person.

"I will try my hardest," I promised. "Even if it kills me, I will get your kids out of there." Rosalie had tears in her eyes.

"Once again, thank you. I owe you everything," she said.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a moment?" came a familiar voice. Edward, standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as always.

"I can't leave Rose and the twins," I said. "They need me." He growled lowly.

"Bell, it's okay. I can last a minute without you," Rose objected. I nodded and left.

"This isn't exactly private, Edward. Everyone can hear us," I said as we stood in the hall.

"I know," he growled. "But you won't go that far from Rosalie." I nodded my understanding; it was true.

"You promised her something I won't allow," Edward said.

"To try to bring her kids alive?" I asked, fully knowing this was not what he meant.

"You know what I mean, Bella. You won't die," he said. "You can't. You're a vampire. And even if you could, I wouldn't let you."

"You're wrong on that, Edward. I can die. As long as I am making someone else able to be near-human, I am too. I'm fragile. I can die. I have _blood._" The last part I hissed, and Edward cringed.

"If you can die, I don't want you to do this," he said. "Stop helping Rosalie. What if you expand your power too far? I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Bella." he finished.

"You did before you met me, and for a thousand years after," I pointed out.

"Before, I didn't know you existed. And after, I was going to go to the Volturi to have them kill me. I was miserable every waking moment," he announced.

"I have to help Rose, Edward," I protested. "She can't do this alone, and I care about her." Edward snorted at this, I was taken aback. "Honestly, I do. She's my sister; I love her."

"I wonder, does she speak of you in such glowing terms?" he asked.

"Enough." I said, and turned and went back into the medical room. Edward went to our bedroom; Alice had kindly moved into his old one, and we knocked down the wall between mine and his.

"Bella," Rosalie croaked, tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I've always been mean to you," she gasped. "I really do love you, too." Than, she screamed.

Chapter Thirty - Seven: Life

Edward/Bella

I heard the screams from across the hall. I rushed into the medical room, where I found Alice and Bella holding Rose down. Emmett held her hand while Carlisle was delivering the children.

"Edward–get some blankets," Carlisle called. I nodded and was back in the room in a few seconds. Carlisle was holding a bloody body, and placed it in one blanket. Shortly, he did it with another. I moved them to a heating light, and stood by them.

BELLA

Rosalie's screams pierced my ears. I held her down and helped her breathe. During this, I also had to help the twins breathe and continue living. Edward helped the twins while Carlisle helped Rosalie a bit more. Suddenly, she was limp and unmoving.

"ROSE!" Emmett and I yelled in unison.

"Bella, help her!" Emmett choked.

"I'm trying!" I told him, and as I did, Rose breathed again. Carlisle made sure she was alright and went to the twins.

"Rosalice?" Rose asked, panting. Carlisle nodded.

"And a boy," he said. He finished cleaning them and wrapped them in more blankets, finally handing them to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked down at them, and you could see the affection and love that existed.

"Bella," she began, "I owe you everything. If you ever need help, or want something, you can count on me."

"I was happy to do it, Rose," I told her.

"What's his name?" Emmett asked, coming to look at their kids.

"Henry Emmett," Rose decided.

"Bella, I don't think you need to use your power on Rose anymore," Carlisle said. I nodded, taking it away from her. As I did, I felt it leave the twins. I panicked. But their hearts still beat, they still slept.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Strange," Carlisle muttered. "I have a theory. Because they were born impossibly, nurtured by both a vampire mother and a non-vampire part of her, they appear to be able to be near-human on their own. I don't know how long it will last, though," he finished.

Emmett carried Rose and the twins downstairs, so everyone could see them. Esme helped Rose get comfortable, and looked lovingly at the kids.

"You did it, Bella," she whispered.

Chapter Thirty - Eight: Home

Bella

The kids grew surprisingly fast. In three days, they looked like two year olds. Emmett and Rosalie got a house near the other one, where they lived with the kids. Emmett approached me one afternoon, without Rose.

"Bella," he started. "Rose is really tired from the kids. Do you think you could–" he trailed off.

"Sure, Emmett," I said. As I did, I let Rosalie have a long nap.

Things went back to as normal as they get here. I loved Edward more than myself, and he reciprocated my feelings. Rosalie was as nice to me as she had been over the past few weeks. Alice shopped. Carlisle worked. But one thing had changed for sure: for the first time in my life, I had found a place that I could forever call home.

EPILOGUE

Edward/Bella/Tanya

One morning, Bella and I came out of our room. There was a short rap on the door; I went to get it. I opened it and in rushed a strawberry blonde vampire.

"EDWARD!" she yelled. I sighed. Then, she saw Bella. "Who's this?" she asked, with a suspicion in her voice. I motioned for Bella to come over.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella is my wife," I added. I saw Tanya's face fall.

"What? But we agreed last time I came that–" I cut her off.

"_You _agreed. I didn't," I told her. She nodded.

"Oh. Okay," she said, though that was far from her thoughts. She turned and left, running back into the trees.

BELLA

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"I told you about Tanya, right?" he replied. I nodded. "She's a bit insane," he said.

"Got it," I stated. "But what did she say about last time?" I asked.

"Alice had a party," he explained. After he told me everything, I was in shock. He shook his head and sat down at the piano, where he began playing my lullaby. And in that moment, I knew I would be able to keep him.

TANYA

I ran from the house with blinding speed. How could he do that? How could he just go and get married? I sighed. I probably came on a bit too strong, anyway. And there was always the chance I'd meet someone else, after all. _I'm so sorry, Edward, _I thought, knowing he could hear me. _For everything. For last time, especially. I won't come back, I promise. _

**END of PART I. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is the end of this version. The following chapters are things like Bella's point of view while she joined the Volturi, Rosalie on having kids, Alice on whatever it is Alice thinks of, and more. Part Two comes after all of these. Please rate and review my stories! **


	9. Rosalie's Story Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**The following chapters are things like Bella's point of view while she joined the Volturi, Rosalie on having kids, Alice on whatever it is Alice thinks of, and more. Part Two of the story comes after all of these. Please rate and review my stories! **

**ROSALIE'S STORY**

Chapter One: Back Again

Rosalie

I stared in shock. Bella was back. How could this be? She's human, or was in any case. But why do I care? She and Edward can work out their little problems by themselves. I've got other things on my mind.

Edward hissed as I thought these things, but I didn't mind. It's his own fault for reading my mind. With that thought, I'm upstairs in my room. Emmett, of course, is overjoyed with Bella's return. A pang of jealousy stabs my heart as I realize that he loves her. But I toss it aside; it doesn't matter.

I came downstairs a moment later, as I hear Alice speak.

"I'm going to show Bella her new room," she breathes.

"She's even _living _with us?" I asked, and go plop on the couch. Emmett soon joins me, putting his arm around me.

"Rose?" he starts. "Can you try to be civil?" he asks quietly. I sigh. If it were for Emmett, of course I would. But I sensed something different behind this.

"For Bella?" I asked, gritting my teeth. She was a vampire now; I know that. But still, it didn't take away the pain, frustration, and jealousy I felt when I first met her, all those years ago.

"No, well, partly. For Edward," he finishes. I was shocked. For Edward?

"He's missed her, Rose," Emmett continues.

"I know that," I said, a bit more softly. "I'll try." Emmett grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Want to hunt?" he asked. I nodded; I was getting pretty thirsty. We ran, holding hands, into the deep forest. I felt the familiar exhilaration I always feel while I run. My thoughts cleared, and I was able to focus more clearly.

"YES!" Emmett shouts, interrupting my thoughts. "There's a grizzly up north," he explains. We raced off, killing an elk or something every once in a while. Finally, we reached the point where Emmett wanted to go. A fat bear looked up at us and growled. Emmett growled back. Than, he attacked. He ripped at the flesh and drank, leading the bear into a slow death. We found more and drank, finally quenching our thirst.

We arrived home early the next morning, and of course, the first thing that Emmett did was bang loudly on the piano.

"EMMETT!" I heard Alice, Edward, and Esme call at the same time. I smiled; that was my man. He turned to me and grinned.

"More?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. This time, he ran up and down the stairs loudly, making sure to trip on the steps. He yelled when he "tripped," causing many people upstairs to groan.

"C'mon, Em," I said. "They might burn your ashes." I pulled him into our room, but before he came, he punched a hole through the wall. Now I was sure they were going to burn his ashes.

Alice and Bella went shopping at seven in the morning. I was messing around with my car's innards–my favorite pastime. Emmett, however, was not with me. He was somewhere annoying Edward. As I finished with my car, I stood up. I looked around. There was a brand new Volvo, just waiting to be played with…

"Don't even think about it," Edward growled from inside. I sighed and cleaned up my mess, packing everything neatly away. It was now late morning; I decided to go drive my car around, testing it's new parts. I drove quickly, thinking hard about my life. Mainly, I thought of Edward and Bella. They weren't together yet–it was a bit awkward to be around them.

"Hey, Rose," I heard a voice call. I looked up to see Alice waving at me, coming from a store with bags in her arms. I nodded to her and continued onward.


	10. Rosalie's Story Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What?

Rosalie

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Alice to say whatever she needed to say. Esme spoke first, however.

"What is it? Is everything all right?" she asked, looking deeply concerned.

"Everything is fine," Alice said. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Start." Carlisle said, looking interested.

"Well," Alice said. "It's about Bella."

"Go on," Carlisle prompted, listening intently.

"She just told me this, but apparently, Esme and I have to start preparations for a wedding. She and Edward are getting married!" Alice squealed on the last word, loud and very high pitched.

"When did they figure this out?" Esme asked, looking as excited as Alice.

Alice looked at Edward, then at Esme. "About five minutes ago," she answered, and Esme beamed in delight.

"That's surprising," I said, rolling my eyes. "Two days ago, you wouldn't even talk to each other."

"Come on, Rose," Emmett said.

The night of the wedding was interesting. Only our family and three members of the Volturi were present. I, of course, played the piano while Bella walked down the isle. I was a bit surprised that she didn't fall. The ceremony itself went well, as did the reception. I played the music for that, too, except for when I demanded a turn dancing.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked as we spun in circles.

"Our weddings," I told him. "By the way, when's the next one?" I asked.

"How about a month?" he suggested. I nodded; it sounded fine to me. We danced for a while, until I felt that Edward should have another turn. I left Emmett with Jasper, and went again to the grand piano. They left for their honeymoon soon after, and night fell.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** Please review, because honestly, when no one does, I don't know whether I should just abandon this story or not. Sorry this one's so short.**


	11. Rosalie's Story Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** I apologize for my extended absence, which was due to the fact that I took a vacation. I am back now and will try to update frequently. This one is short, I have to go somewhere in a few minutes.**

Chapter Three: Ideas

Rosalie

"She can do _what?_" I asked for the hundredth time. Alice sighed. She had explained to us what Bella's power was, and how it was used. Ideas began forming in my mind.

"I _told _you. She can do what a human can and can make others do the same," Alice said in one breath. Everyone else started talking about this, but I wasn't paying attention.

If Bella could make vampires be human-like, could she help them physically change? What would they be capable of? Sleeping, crying, conceiving? And what if, by mad chance, these _could _happen, would she do it for me?

I'll admit, I wasn't too sure. I had never been kind to Bella. Always jealous, always rude. But what if I told her why? Apologized and explained my story? There could be a chance. She might help me. I needed to try.

"Rose?" Emmett says, taking me back into reality.

"What?" I answer.

"Nothing," he replies.

I resolved to talk to Bella when she got back. I would do it. I could do it. I started preparing, planning what I would say. I spent all day turning the idea over in my mind.

Finally, they came back. Bella sat on the stairs, and I walked to her.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" I asked, very nervous. To my surprise, she nodded.


	12. Rosalie's Story Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Grateful

Rosalie

"Sure. What's up?" Bella asked, and I looked around hesitantly.

"Perhaps we could talk somewhere private?" I suggested, and she nodded. We exited from the front door and went into the woods sort of near the house. We were far enough away that no one else could hear us.

I sat on a log, and Bella sat next to me. I folded her hands in her lap as she sighed.

"Bella, do you know my story?" I asked, looking her right in the eye. She shook my head. I nodded and began to tell me what had happened to her in her human life.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Alice told us about your power while you and Edward were gone," I stated, all of my careful planning wiped from my mind.

"Oh, right. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I was still in shock from coming."

"I understand. It's alright. I was wondering, actually, if you would do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, since you can do anything that a human can, and can pass it on to others, I was wondering, can you help me get pregnant?" I said the last part hurriedly and held my breath. I could see her deciding, and I couldn't tell what she had decided. Those few seconds were the longest of my entire existence.

"I would love to," I said, not able to stop myself. I beamed–something I was sure Bella had never seen before–and tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you, Bella." I whispered. "And I'm sorry if it seemed I never liked you. I was jealous that you could be a human."

"It's alright, Rosalie," she said, and my heart leapt.

We walked back to the house in silence. I was immensely grateful for everything that she'd agreed to do for me. Edward and Alice waited for us, but with a nod from Bella, I went inside. I could hear their conversation, however, and I was worried that I'd left Bella in a tough spot. But it sounded like everything was okay now, so I plopped down on my bed and went to sleep for the first time in many years.


	13. Rosalie's Story Chapter 5

**I apologize for being absent so long, but remind you that I do have a life.**

Chapter Five: Telling

Rosalie

Three weeks had passed. We were telling the others.

The family was in the living room, facing the piano. Bella and I sat on the bench, while Edward stood behind Bella. Alice was in the middle of the room, talking.

"You know how I told you Bella's power?" she asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, she used it on Rosalie three weeks ago."

"What does that matter?" Emmett asked. The others nodded their agreement.

"It matters," Alice said, clearly annoyed, "because Rosalie is now able to do things a human can do."

"You don't mean?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, Carlisle gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked. Alice gestured to Carlisle to explain.

"Well, Rosalie is able to be like-human. She can cry, sleep, eat, and have things inside her." At the last statement, everything was silent.

"A baby?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "But she's a vampire! Her body can't change!"

"As long as she uses Bella's power, she can," Carlisle said.

"She's been there for three weeks," I said. "We used Carlisle's ultrasound to check. She's actually pretty big."

"If she's big, wouldn't we be able to see it?" Esme asked.

"Normally, yes. Emmett and Rosalie are both vampires, so who knows if this is a vampire or half human? Bella might need to use her power on the baby, as well. If she does, Rosalie's stomach might grow. Do you think you could do it, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I could try. I think so," she said, not entirely sure myself. My stomach grew. I fell off of the bench. Emmett caught me and carried me to the medical room, laying me on the table. None of the rest of the family came.

"What will the baby's name be?" Emmett asked. I pondered this for a moment.

"If it's a girl, Rosalice Ella."

"Boy?" Emmett questioned.

"I haven't figured that out yet," I explained. I felt myself drifting, and fell asleep.


	14. Notice

To everyone– I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I keep meaning to, but it never happens. I regret to say that I don't have the time to submit, even tonight. I'm currently involved in a musical and studies, as well as other things. I promise that I will update, but I don't know when.


	15. Rosalie's Story Chapter 6 through End

**Once again, I apologize for being gone so long. Here's a few chapters. In fact, this ends Rosalie's story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: News

Rosalie

Carlisle, Bella, Emmett and I were in the medical room, looking at the ultrasound. I was way bigger now; I felt very gloated. Carlisle guessed that the baby would come in a few days or so.

"She's so beautiful!" I said, really meaning it. looking at the screen. "What's that in the corner?"

Carlisle stood next to the screen and looked in the corner where she had pointed. "It can't be," he muttered. He straightened and than turned to us, a serious expression on his face.

"It appears," he said slowly, "that another little soul is waiting for you."

"TWINS?" I shrieked happily. Emmett recoiled from me, obviously surprised at the yell.

"Yes, I think so," Carlisle stated.

"Bella, could you do it?" I asked, suddenly very serious. I was anxious now; I wanted both of them to live.

"I will try my hardest," she promised. "Even if it kills me, I will get your kids out of there." I had tears in my eyes once again.

"Once again, thank you. I owe you everything," I said, really meaning it.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a moment?" came a familiar voice. Edward, standing in the doorway.

"I can't leave Rose and the twins," Bella said. "They need me." He growled lowly.

"Bell, it's okay. I can last a minute without you," I objected, though I wasn't sure I could. They left the room. I didn't listen to much of their conversation; I was looking at my kids. But I did hear this.

"I have to help Rose, Edward," Bella said.. "She can't do this alone, and I care about her." Edward snorted at this. "Honestly, I do. She's my sister; I love her."

"I wonder, does she speak of you in such glowing terms?" he asked. Up until now, I didn't.

"Bella," I croaked, tears streaming down my face. I wrapped my arms around her, and in that moment, I realized that I too love her. "I'm sorry I've always been mean to you," I gasped. "I really do love you, too." Than, I screamed.

Chapter Seven: Life

Rosalie

I don't remember much of what happened than. Probably the medicine Carlisle gave me.

"Rosalice?" I asked, panting. Carlisle nodded.

"And a boy," he said. He finished cleaning them and wrapped them in more blankets, finally handing them to me

I looked at my own sleeping kids. My kids… that sounded so good.

"Bella," I began, "I owe you everything. If you ever need help, or want something, you can count on me."

"I was happy to do it, Rose," she told her.

"What's his name?" Emmett asked, coming to look.

"Henry Emmett," I decided.

"Bella, I don't think you need to use your power on Rose anymore," Carlisle stated.

"What happened?" Bella asked. She had just removed her power from me, I could tell. And the twins, too. They were wide awake now.

"Strange," Carlisle muttered. "I have a theory. Because they were born impossibly, nurtured by both a vampire mother and a non-vampire part of her, they appear to be able to be near-human on their own. I don't know how long it will last, though," he finished.

Emmett carried me and the twins downstairs, so everyone could see them. Esme helped me get comfortable, and looked lovingly at the kids.

"You did it, Bella," she whispered.

Chapter Eight: Love

Rosalie

My kids grew. They slept, cried, ate, learned. And I learned to love more fully than ever before. They are my angels, and I couldn't live without them. And they couldn't have lived without Bella, whom I was eternally in debt of. I was nicer to her. I loved her. I always knew, somewhere inside me I felt this way. And now, I've found it.

My life is complete.


	16. Tanya

**TANYA**

Chapter One: Fanatic

Tanya

Alice had invited us to a party. Edward was going to be there. I was most definitely going. My love for Edward had developed more than a little bit as the years went past. I don't know if he felt the same for me, but I definitely think he might.

He's harbored an affection for a "Bella" over the years, but I didn't think she actually existed. I mean, if she did, he _should _have a picture or something. All I needed to do was make him see the light. The plans developed in my mind all the way to the Cullen's house.

AFTER THE PARTY

Okay, so that didn't go so well. He didn't even hint that he _might _like me. And I did come on a bit strong; I know that. I just said what I was thinking... he would have read that in my mind anyway. My family raced back to our house in Alaska. It's a beautiful house, but the Cullen's is better, in my opinion.

I opened the door and went into my room. My room was pretty insane at that time. I felt like an Edward-Stalker. I had pictures of him on the wall, and a life size cardboard cutout that I made in the corner. Later in my life, I destroyed all of this. But not at this time. At this time, this was my sanctuary.

Chapter Two: Obsession

Tanya

Ah, Edward. He visited me in my dreams once again. He was all I thought about these days. Dangerous, if it turned out this "Bella" actually existed. But I'd _seen _other vampires; they were beautiful of course, but none as much as Edward. He was _mine. _At least, I hoped he would be.

How shallow I was. How blind to everything around me. Oblivious to true love, to everything I'd never felt. I didn't realize this until much later, but I did not truly love Edward. Want, yes. Maybe even some infatuation. But I did not ever really love him. How lucky he was to never have me. I envy him; finding _real _love impossibly.

But I did not think these things until much later. I was still obsessed with that vampire in Forks. Oh, how stupid I was. I was lucky that he didn't rip me apart at that party. But I think he's forgiven me. Because once, years ago, I apologized..

Chapter Three: Rejection

Tanya

I came back to the Cullen's house some weeks later. "EDWARD!" I yelled once I saw him. I caught sight of Bella, in the corner. "Who's this?" I asked, though I knew in my heart.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella is my wife," he said.

"What? But we agreed last time I came that–"

"_You _agreed. I didn't," he said, not harshly.

"Oh. Okay," I replied, though that was far from my thoughts.

I ran from the house with blinding speed. How could he do that? How could he just go and get married? I sighed. I probably came on a bit too strong, anyway. And there was always the chance I'd meet someone else, after all. _I'm so sorry, Edward, _I thought, knowing he could hear me. _For everything. For last time, especially. I won't come back, I promise. _

That was the moment when I finally began to realize, deep in my heart, what love actually was. That was when I began to have my eyes opened.

**This was just a one-shot, for fun. Please review!**


	17. Bella Chapter 12

**Here's the first two chapters of Bella's story.**

**BELLA**

Chapter One: Heartache

Bella

He left me yesterday. He tore out my heart and left me bleeding. All because of a stupid paper cut. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed. Everything, my entire life, was gone.

"Bella?" Charlie knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No. Go away," I say sharply, between sobs. This was my life now. Sitting alone in my room crying, thinking of what could have been. I wanted to die. I wanted to have my pains gone.

Life continued, but not for me. Weeks passed. I died, in a way. Than I had an idea. I was going to Italy, something Edward had told me about long ago. His velvet voice echoes in my mind...

_Charlie, I'm going to Florida. Don't come after me. Don't call Mom, I want it to be a surprise._

_-Bella_

I drove to the plane station in Seattle and got lots of money out of an ATM. I paid for a flight to Italy and boarded the plane. There was no going back now.

Chapter Two: Volterra

Bella

The city was ancient. It was beautiful. It was my final resting place. I went straight to the huge castle that loomed in the distance. I was led by Felix into the great room and placed before Aro.

"What is your petition?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

"I want to die," I said. "Please kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" he asked.

"Because you're a vampire," I swiftly replied. Shock erupted throughout the room. Aro held up his hand and all was silent.

"How do you know this?" he asked, leaning forward with interest.

"I guessed," I lied, hoping he would believe. And he did. He talked with his brothers and returned in a moment.

"Bella," he said. I didn't know how he knew my name; than I realized that I told Felix, who's hand was placed in Aro's. "We don't want to end your life. But we will make you a vampire."

A vampire? But that wouldn't help my problems. But it was one of my greatest dreams...

"I accept," I whispered. Aro nodded and Jane, a member of the guard, took me into a room. And she bit me.


	18. Final Notice

**FINAL NOTICE**

I feel I must tell you that this story shall not continue. Before you get angry or saddened, let me explain. I started this story years ago, when I was pretty young. I hate how I wrote it–it doesn't display what I can write. Furthermore, I have just started some very challenging courses and need to employ all of my attention to them. I feel that my studies and my life are more important than continuing a story that I don't care about. I thank you all for reading, and commenting on, my story and invite you, if you may feel inclined to do so, to read my others or to indeed write your own. I will keep this story up, if you want to read it again. Once again, many thanks.

Adieu,

Alydrial


End file.
